Shining Star (Chapter)
|Story Romaji Title = Shainingu sutā |Release Date = June 11th, 2008 |Arc = Idol Arc |Chapter = 10 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/10/page/1 |Volume = Volume 2 |Previous Chapter = Am I Ordinary? |Next Chapter = Ellie SO SWEET |Adopted = Anime Episode 7.0}} Shining Star is the 10 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Kanon Nakagawa has gone missing before the concert. All of the staff are searching for her in secret so that the media won't notice. Elsie was in panic after Kanon's disappearance, wondering if she's depressed again. Keima Katsuragi, however, told Elsie that the event was progressing forward and that this will be the last event. In order to do that, Keima must find Kanon before anyone else. Elsie asked how they'll manage to find Kanon who is invisible in this huge place. Keima told Elsie that they must do so by selecting all the options, in other words run around searching for her. Evening comes without any sign of Kanon to be seen. Both Keima and Elsie are tired from the search and sit on nearby bench, Keima muttered that they must find Kanon before the concert begins or else the concert will be cancelled and it's a game over. Keima tried to come up with ways of finding Kanon when Elsie had a sudden spark, telling him that they can find Kanon with the sensor she has. When Elsie activates the sensor, it quickly responds indicating Kanon was nearby. Elsie searches for her when Keima noticed Kanon was sitting next to him. Keima begins to talk to her asking what she's doing here when the concert was about to begin. Kanon told him that she's aware of that but trembles. Keima continues and asked Kanon if she's afraid of being invisible again, that if she was afraid of not being noticed or not being complimented would make her feel invisible again. Kanon agrees to everything Keima said, and says that he understands her; actually, he once played a game with a situation similar to Kanon's. Kanon then clings onto Keima, telling him to stay by with her forever as it's impossible for that many people to compliment her, and slowly tries to kiss. To which Keima firmly refuses, saying she should stop relying on others words to confirm herself, as she'll be transparent forever. That she can shine brightly on her own. Kanon was reluctant to believe that she has the power to do so, but Keima confirmed that she has been doing it all the time. That's why all those people came to watch Kanon's live concert. With those words, Kanon heads for the stage, but before she leaves, she gives Keima a farewell kiss, releasing the spirit, whom Elsie captures. Inside the concert hall, Kanon started singing her first song. Everyone who was cheering wildly paused, dazzled by the brightness Kanon emitted. Elsie asked Keima how he views the idols of the real world now, while Keima told her they are still behind by miles, his expression shows otherwise. Keima then said that Kanon isn't an idol any more, but a shining star. Trivia * In the magazine version this chapter was titled |Shinguru sutā}}. * This chapter's title is a reference to a Japanese Idol magazine. * Invisible Kanon's descent is a reference to Ghost in the Shell. (page 3) References Category:Chapters Category:Summary